


The sleeper agent

by CookieSpy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieSpy/pseuds/CookieSpy
Summary: This work takes place right after the team got back in the Christmas special. Flynn is dead, Rittenhouse is gone. Or almost gone. One sleeper agent remains, and she is gonna bring Rittenhouse back.There is gonna be some Lucy/Wyatt in the beginning, but it will soon end. This is a Garcy story :)English is NOT my native language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.





	1. Lucy

Lucy looked down at the file in her hand and tried to hide a smile. Everything went according to plan. Well, almost everything. She would has to put up this act for a little longer. She could do that. Putting the file down, she looked at agent Christopher with a sad look in her eyes.  
“What about my sister?” Lucy asked.  
“Well, we have both the Lifeboat and the Mothership, and Rittenhouse is all gone. I see no reason why you couldn’t take one last trip,” answered Christopher and smiled at Lucy. That poor girl has been through enough. There was no way, she wouldn’t let the team take one last trip and try to do a bit of damage control.  
“Great!” Lucy beamed.  
Christopher send her a concerned look. She had been certain, Lucy at least would try to talk her into going back and save Flynn too. But instead, Lucy almost looked… Relived? Might be the shock. After all, they had been through a lot. She shook her head and tried to get rid of that nagging feeling, that something was off. Paranoid was what she was. But who could blame her, after she had been dragged into this time traveling adventure of a nightmare. And just to find out the terrorist who was trying to destroy history, wasn’t actually the bad guy. Or at least not the worst of the bad guys. Even if he had come through in the end, Christopher couldn’t overlook the fact that he had killed a lot of people. A lot of innocent people too. She wasn’t exactly devastated that he was dead, even thought she would never admit that to Lucy.

  
“How is the research going?” Wyatt asked, while casting a look over Lucy’s shoulder. She was currently scribbling like a maniac, page after page of notes in her elegant handwriting. Wyatt had given her the notebook after they had returned from their last mission. The notebook was beautiful, leather bond with golden engravings. Babydoll, it said. She had chuckled, then Wyatt had given her the gift, but it was actually a bit sad. She liked Wyatt. She really did. Did she love him? She wasn’t sure, but what she was sure of, was the pressure currently resting on her. Feelings was not a privilege she was allowed, there was still too much work for her to do. Her team might think they had won, but she knew better.  
“Slowly,” She answered the ex-soldier.  
“Couldn’t we just go?” He sounded inpatient. “We already know who Amy’s parents are. All we need to do, is make sure your mom meet her dad.”  
“Really? That is all? Why didn’t I think of it that way.”  
A hurt look shot over Wyatt’s face. She hadn’t meant to snap at him, but sometimes he was so naive. Had he learned nothing from the past year?  
“I just don’t want us to do something rash, and end up changing history too much,” she quickly told him, “my mom was Rittenhouse after all. What if somehow we end up bringing them back?”  
“Yeah, I get it,” Wyatt answered, but he didn’t looked convinced. He picked up some of her notes, but she wasn’t worried. There was no way he would figure it out. Not him. Flynn would had been on to her sooner or later, but he was a problem of the past, and she intended it to stay that way. Something in her reacted to the memory of the tall man. Like a switch, ready to be flicked on, but the light didn’t work properly anymore. So she was left with the ghost of feelings, she didn’t know how to place. Not that she wanted to. She got herself together and smiled pleasantly to Wyatt. That made him ease up a bit.  
“Who are we taking with us?” He asked.  
“I thought it could be you, me and Rufus like old times. How does that sound?”  
“What about Jiya? She has already done a lot of research on your sister. And she wouldn’t be happy being left behind…” He trailed of.  
“She would be useful, no doubt. But I am worried… She has been through so much. She need some peace, even if she doesn’t realize it herself.”  
This wasn’t a lie. Lucy was worried. Jiya had been kidnapped, tortured, just to be stuck in Chinatown in the past for 5 years without them. And they still had no idea what caused her seizures or if they would get worse. Her boyfriend had been killed, and then brought back. The girl needed to slow down and process what had happened, or it would follow her around, lurking just out of sight, until it finally would catch up to her and knock her completely over. Lucy wished she could get Jiya out of all this mess. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t supposed to have friends. Because friends was a thing which could be used against you. The only thing that mattered was the cause.  
“Do you want me to talk to Rufus? He would probably be our best shot at getting Jiya to agree to staying behind,” said Wyatt and handed her back the notes. Not that she had been using them before he took them. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead she hid behind another smile.  
“That would be great. Thank you, Sweetheart.”

  
The night came sneaking around the corner while Lucy was buried in her research, and then she finally was satisfied and felt ready for this mission, she realized that her team had all falling asleep. She went by the bed, she was sharing with Wyatt. He was fast asleep. Sleep would be the rational choice for her right now. But even thought she knew she needed to be well-rested tomorrow, she was feeling more awake than ever. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal. In her mind she went over the details of her mission over and over again. She couldn’t afford to make a mistake, not this time, not then she was alone, the only one left to fight.  
The night was quiet, and she found her way outside. She stopped for a moment to take in the sparkling stars spread out over the black sky. The air was refreshing, and for a moment she let go, forgot about the mission, about Wyatt, Jiya, Rufus, her mom, everything. Right now, right here was all that existed. The cold air made her shiver, but she didn’t mind it.


	2. To get Amy back or not

Lucy lied down under the open sky and closed her eyes, just for a moment. How had her life come to this? It was a mess. The cold air kept her mind clear, but the sleep came sneaking and soon after she was fast asleep. Friendly, blue eyes haunted her dreams.

She woke abruptly. Her whole body was shivering, and her jaw was clenched from the cold. It was still dark, but she could feel the morning in the air around her. It was time. She rushed to her feet and took a moment to collect herself, before she went inside. Jiya and Rufus was already up, chatting about something she didn’t really got. It sounded like it could be about Star Wars. Knowing those two, it probably was. Jiya said something that sounded like absolute gibberish, and Rufus giggled like a schoolgirl in response. Lucy shook her head and smiled.  
They spotted her and waved her over. She could had used a quiet morning, alone with some coffee, but if everything went well, this would be her last morning like this. Then she could have all the quiet mornings she liked.  
“How are you holding up?” Jiya asked, then she came over and sat down.  
Rufus handed Lucy a mug, which she gratefully took. The smell of coffee hit her, and she closed her eyes for a second, taking in the smell. There was absolute nothing like fresh coffee in the morning.  
“I’m gonna be a lot better, as soon as we are done with this last trip,” Lucy answered.  
“Don’t worry,” Rufus said, “We will get your sister back. You deserve it.”  
“I’m not sure the universe is gonna just hand her back, because I deserve it,” Lucy said and smiled. She loved how optimistic Rufus could be, even after being killed, which he of course remembered nothing of. If they hadn’t told him, he would be completely in the dark about it.  
“Maybe not,” Jiya said and took a sip of her tea, “but your friends will not stop fighting beside you, until you get Amy back. Besides, I can’t wait to meet her!”  
“You are gonna love her. She is so much like you, in many ways.”  
“Adorable, but deadly?” Asked Rufus, and Jiya smirked at the compliment.  
“Yes, that sums her up perfectly,” Lucy replied. Something flickered in her, like a shadow in the corner of the eye just out of sight. She pushed the feeling aside. It was probably nothing more than nerves before the upcoming mission, she told herself. Not that she had anything to be worried about, not with Flynn out of the picture, and with Jiya staying behind. Rufus might be a genius, but he was too trusting, and Wyatt... Wyatt was sweet, but in a very naive and innocent way. 

Halfway through her coffee, Wyatt came into the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sat down.  
“Morning sweetheart,” she said.  
“Good morning. Are we ready to take of today?” He asked. Everyone looked at Lucy. She had been the hold up, insisting on doing more research before this last mission.  
“Yes, I think we are all good to go,” she answered and took another sip of the coffee to hide the tremble in her voice. Why was she this nervous? It wasn’t like her.  
“I can’t wait to never have to go anywhere near that machine again,” Rufus commented.  
“You and me both mate,” Wyatt said with a grin.  
Lucy ignored them. Instead she kept a close eye in Jiya, trying to read her. She really hoped Rufus had talked with her, convinced her to stay behind. It could compromise the whole mission, if Jiya came along. She was just way too smart for her own good, and if she got in Lucy’s way... Lucy shook her head, she couldn’t even think about it. She knew what she would have to do, but she couldn’t... Not Jiya. It was better to not think about it and hope it wouldn’t come to that. If Rufus had kept his promise, it wouldn’t.  
Jiya was joking with Rufus about some videogame she was gonna beat his arse in, after the mission. Nothing about her attitude gave away, that she been told to stay behind. Lucy sighed. She had to find out.  
“So Jiya,” Lucy said, “you are okay with staying behind?” No need to sugar-coat it.  
“Hell no,” Jiya answered promptly, but a quick side glance to Rufus made her lower her voice, “but I guess I’ll have to. It just sucks. I want to help you get Amy back!”  
“I won’t be happy getting her back, if my best friend isn’t safe.”  
“Don’t worry. Rufus already convinced me. I’m staying behind. I’m just not happy about it.”  
“Thanks,” Lucy said, and send Rufus a grateful smile. He had no idea, how much this meant to Lucy. But he would find out. 

The lifeboat landed in 1938, approximately one year after the Hindenburg disaster. You wouldn’t have guessed something so big had happened, if you hadn’t been there. Life had returned to its normal routines for the people of New Jersey. A chill ran down Lucy’s spine. This had been the place for their first mission, the first time she had encountered Flynn. At that time, she had of course thought nothing more of him than a madman. So much time had passed, and so much had happened.  
“Weird being back here,” Wyatt said.  
“At least it’s our last trip. What’s the plan?” Rufus asked and shot Lucy a questionable look.  
“You and Wyatt go find my dad. That is Amy’s dad of course. I’ll find my mom. We’ll have to convince them to come with us, so they can meet up. It’s probably best to leave time travel and Rittenhouse out of it…”  
“You don’t say so,” Wyatt answered with a grin.  
“Are you okay with meeting you mom alone?” Asked Rufus and furrowed his eyebrows in a worried expression. “She is Rittenhouse after all.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Lucy said and send him a nervous smile. She would be fine. That’s more than could be said for them.  
“If you are sure…” Rufus shot Wyatt a look, as if waiting for him to jumped in and make Lucy change her mind. It didn’t happen, which Lucy was grateful for. She didn’t need his hero-complex to fuck this up for her.


	3. The parents

Finding Henry Wallace was surprisingly easy. Lucy had given them all the information they needed. Which area Henry Wallace lived and even the name of his favourite bar, where he liked to hang out after work. It was at this bar, The Black Stallion, they found him. As they arrived, he was staggering outside, a smoke in one hand and a beer in another.  
“Go home and sober up!” Someone shouted from inside the bar.  
Henry Wallace grinned and nearly fell over. He dropped the beer and swore with a language that could make a sailor blush. Rufus cleared his throat, and Henry Wallace finally noticed them watching him.  
“Hey there. Are you Henry Wallace?” Wyatt asked.  
“Yes. No. Maybe? Who wanna know?” Wallace answered.  
“I’m agent Mulder. And this is, -” he shot Rufus a short look, “- this is agent Scully. FBI. We need you to come with us”.  
“FBI? What? Why?”  
“I really can’t say. Not here anyway.” Wyatt glanced over his shoulder, as if he was afraid they were being followed.  
“I… Badge? Can I see a badge?”  
Wyatt shrugged and draw out hos fake badge. Rufus did the same. Wallace looked at from the badges to the two men in front of him and bolted. Or maybe bolted was to kind of a word to use. He merely stumbled away, fell over thin air and landed face first on the concrete.  
“Want a hand up?” Rufus asked, while reaching down for Wallace.  
“I wasn’t trying to run away, if that’s what you think,” Wallace said, while he let Rufus help him up.  
“You could have fooled me.”  
Wallace didn’t answer.  
“You know what. If you are just gonna go with us without causing anymore trouble, we will forget what just happened. You aren’t in any trouble. I promise,” Rufus said and smiled.  
“Fine,” Wallace answered and dusted some dirt of his jacket. 

Lucy found her mother at the University of California, Berkerley. She was sitting alone in the library, reading. Lucy started browsing the books close by, not really looking at the titles. Carol was so young. She looked so much like Amy, it was unsettling. Lucy shook her head. She had come to far to start having doubts. Her sister was gone and she had already accepted that. This cause was so much bigger, so much more important. wishful thinking would only cause heartache and make her prone to mistakes. She couldn’t afford it.  
She took a random book and sat down at the same table as her mother. Carol glanced up at her, but went right back to her reading. Lucy's heart raced and she felt a bit dizzy. This was important. She had to choose her words carefully. This was the moment that would define everything.  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she looked up at her mother. She had to get herself together.  
“Just fine,” she answered and smiled sweetly.  
Carol returned a polite smile, but didn’t looked convinced.  
“Actually I’m here to talk to you,” Lucy said.  
“Me? Why if I may ask?”  
“It’s about Rittenhouse.”  
“I don’t know what that is.” Carol tensed and looked pointedly down in her book.  
“I know who you are. And I know about your connections to Rittenhouse.”  
“You need to leave,” Carol snapped.  
“If I do, Rittenhouse is doomed.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Time travel. They are gonna succeed. I’m your daughter from the future. And I have so much to tell you, but not much time. So I need you to come with me right now.”  
So many contradicting feelings went through Carol Preston in that moment. Of course she knew all about Rittenhouse, they were her legacy after all. And she knew about Rittenhouse’s plans for time travel. But one thing was theories and ideas. To believe that this young woman was who she said she was. That was a lot to ask. But then she looked at this woman, she got the strangest feeling of knowing her, so she decided against her better judgement to go along with it. What was the worst that could happen?

“Drink,” said Wyatt and offered Henry Wallace some water.  
“No thanks.” Wallace shook his head.  
“Drink.”  
It wasn’t a question, and Wallace knew better than to try to object. He took a sip of the water, but a stern look from Wyatt got him to keep drinking. They needed him sobered up, if they were to succeed. No way Carol Preston was gonna fall in love at first sight with him, if he looked like some drunk.  
They were inside a deserted storage room. A table stood in the midst along a couple of chairs, but otherwise it was empty. This was the place they had agreed with Lucy to meet.  
“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Wallace asked after finishing his water.  
“You are meeting someone,” Wyatt answered.  
“Oh?”  
“Agent Scully will tell you the rest.”  
“Agent Scully will what now?” Said Rufus and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I’m gonna go keep an eye out for them.” With those words Wyatt left Rufus alone with Henry Wallace.


End file.
